five_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Story
Quests, challenges, achievements, there is everything here to move forward in story. Quests Main Quests You can accept next main quest only after finishing previous. Side Quests Daily Quests There are 9 daily quests each day: 1 of type 1, 1 of type 2, 1 of type 3, 5 of type 4 and 1 of type 5. Each day (on your timezone midnight) you get new set of random daily quests.When you start game you can have some decreased requirements, rewards and amount of type 4 quests, in table showed max numbers. Daily quests of types 1, 2, 3 and 5 are preset. Every player around the world gets the same quests as any other each day. Amount of orbs for Daily Warrior depends on hero rarity: You can't get this quest for hero you have not or for special hero. Achievements There are 5 achievements available for completion at the same time. Each time you complete one, it's reward and X increases, but it also disappears from the list and another type appears. Achievements use your all-time stats. Reward is 2L-1 diamonds, where L is achievement level. Challenges Challenges are fights with certain enemies of certain level. You have to put a team with certain heroes of certain minimum level against them. Sometimes you can select any of your heroes which is above minimum level. Sometimes your party should be less than 5 heroes. Maybe for challenges where you have to fight a boss (skeleton mage, skeleton king, quarter master, pirate captain) you have to fight him in story mode first. There are 50 (beta - 61) challenges now: Maps Chapter 1 Fort Rivercross * It is where you begin your journey. * You can choose to begin with a Paladin, a Knight or a Barbarian. * You can find you first Inn to heal your heroes, and you can also find the training building (closed until you reach the Arm's Reach). * Once you did the first quests, you will not be able to fight here anymore. * You can see the first 5 heroes of your reserve in the bottom left corner. You can also see the 2 heroes you didn't choose to begin the game. Farmer's Flat * It is the second map of the game. * You will have some battles to do, and once it's done, you will not have any fight here. * You can find an Inn. * You can find a merchant close to the Inn. * You will be able to capture you first personal mine in the top right corner. * In the current version, you can't have access to the bottom right corner. * You can see the first 10 heroes of your reserve here. * There are parents of peasant from Archipelago. Firestone Forest * It is the biggest map of the Chapter 1: The Firestone Forest. *You can find the First Tower area on the top left corner, the Shipyard on the bottom left corner and the Small Pond on the right, near the Inn. These are quick travel points. *You will have access to the Haunted Woods (first campaign area) on the left, to the Arm's Reach at the top, to the Old Castle on the right and to Midland at the bottom. *You will be able to fight different skeletons here, and to find diamonds, chests, items and gold on the floor. *This map is updated every 8 hours. *You will have many quests here, like saving guards, recruiting the witch, and defeating the skeleton mage. *You will also have access to your second and third personal mines, and to 2 different Inns: the first on Shipyard and the second near Small Pond. Arm's Reach * It is the first big city of the game. *You will find different NPCs like King's Hand, King, Maester... *You will find an Inn as usual, but also a training ground, a tavern to recruit heroes and the Arena. *There is a merchant here. *A lot of quests will start here. *It will give you access to the Lower Golden Vale on the right. Old Castle * It is the last map of the Chapter 1. * You will find 7 groups with the strongest skeletons (the first and the last ones don't reappear) and the highest level chests of this area. * You will also be able to fight with the Skeleton King - the chapter 1 boss. * After defeating him, you will find 4 chests, but you will not be able to battle him anymore. * You can find a merchant on the bottom right corner, and a tavern on the center. Lower and Upper Golden Vales * You can find every information about mines in the related section, but The Golden Vale is one of arenas, so info about them is there. * There are skeletons on these two maps, but once you beat them, they will not reappear. * Mines here can be Lv 10/20/30 on the Lower Golden Vale. There are two quick travel points: at the entrance and near the inn. * You will find Lv 40/50/60 mines on the Upper Golden Vale. There is only one quick travel point, at the entrance. * Every player can defend a maximum of 5 mines at the same time. Chapter 2 Midland * Here is where you begin the Chapter 2: Midland. * It is the main map, where you can find an Amazon Warrior on the beach, and an Ex-Pirate on the island on the top left corner. * You will be able to find Midland orbs on the chests you get here. * You can go to the Midland Village on the center of the map, to the Archipelago (first Midland campaign area) on the bottom right corner, to the Black Bay to the whirlpool at the bottom and to Pirates Cove (second campaign area) on the left. * You have to complete "light the torches" side quests to get access to ships at shipyards. * You will be able to fight against pirates, no more skulls here! Midland Village * The second big city of the game: the Midland Village. * You will be able to resolve new quests, and to complete your book with new NPCs like Amazon princess. * No more buildings than Arm's Reach, but you will see every amazons you rescue on the left of the village (up to 40). * The navigator will be in the village until he is kidnapped - you will have to find him on the Pirate Coves. * The Commander will stay in the village. Black Bay * It's the last part of the Chapter 2. * You will find stronger pirates, higher level chests. * To access to the western shipyard, you will need to rescue the Navigator on Pirate Coves first campaign. Once it's done, you will be able to travel to the temple, and defeat the Pirate King. * You also can see up to 16 rescued amazons near that shipyard. * The island with an Inn is quick travel point. Some stones were removed to make it easier to get to the temple island from there. * The whirlpool on the bottom right corner will give you access to the Iron Desert once when this update will be online. Campaign Areas * You will see how to access campaign areas on the previous paragraphs. * To know what heroes you can get from these areas, please consult the Heroes page. * For more info on campaign areas, please consult the Campaigns page. * There are also Expeditions for these areas. Characters To see characters you can check Book of Heroes.